The Burping Contest
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Princess Daisy and Toadette have the good ol' burping contest to see who's gassier. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS.


**The Burping Contest**

_By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus_

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, this is part of the last eight fanfics I have for 2009. Ahh, 2009... what a year. And speaking of nostalgia, what a decade it has been. To think, come 2010, I would have been here as an author for more than five years... a lot came by, didn't it? And on the way, I matured, went through some typical internet drama at a young age (back when I was as typically stupid and insecure as your regular teenager), and overall had fun, needless to say improved on my writing. And although a certain few one-off fanfics that I wish to continue on have been short (including this one (cough cough)), they have been well worth writing, and so, on behalf on myself, have a great New Years.

PS: By the way, the 400th fanfic is coming up. Just guess what it's going to be. Heh heh.

PSS: Now I feel special. THIS is the VERY LAST fanfic of mine for 2009, as well as for the entire decade revolving around 2000. I happily will embrace the new decade with open hearts, and within only a few mere hours, we shall be celebreating thy greatest celebration since... does anyone even remember how we celebrated 2000? No? That's what I thought. Anyway, s'long, folks!

PSSS: I really turned Princess Daisy into a gasshole in her own right. Now you can pretty much expect her to fart or burp (but more likely fart) her way into my fanfics from here on out. Seriously, I can't even look at Daisy the same way ever again without thinking of her farting. It's perplexing and perverted, I know, but still.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to everyone. Princess Daisy and Toadette belong to Nintendo.

* * *

Princess Daisy and Toadette both faced each other across the wooden table as they grinned. Sitting just outside a seaside restaurant looking over the pier, Daisy and Toadette grabbed their soda cans and began drinking. Placing it down, Daisy and Toadette started their belch off, both coming off pretty loud, loud enough to scare away the nearby seagulls.

"Was that your best shot?" Toadette taunted as she belched three times, grinning as she whiped her mouth with her right elbow.

Daisy scoffed. "Please! Yours isn't enough to top THIS." She belched loud enough to shake the entire area, causing the people to stumble about as she sipped some more of her soda.

Toadette shook a bit, before shaking it off and pointing at Daisy. "It's not over yet, pale skin!" She taunted as she drank up all of her soda, sighing of relief as she waited, before launching a loud burp. "I was nominated the gassiest mushroom gal in the Mushroom Kingdom High School for a reason!"

Daisy folded her arms. "Really, then? Well, guess I'll- BRAAP!!" She covered her mouth breifly, revealing it as she grinned proudly. "Can you top that?"

Toadette chuckled as she placed her hands on her stomach, releasing a belch loud enough to shake the entire area, causing several life boats nearby to fall into the salty sea water below nearby. People who were coming into and leaving from the seaside restaurant took brief, horrified glances at the two females as they continued on their business.

Feeling somewhat impressed, Daisy shook her right index finger. "Okay, I'll give you that," She stated as she then drank up all of her soda, licking her lips as she proclaimed while pointing at herself, "But wait till you get a load of this one. Heh heh."

Toadette shook her head as she laughed at Daisy. "Tee hee hee! You really think you could out belch me, princess? I don't think so!" She winked at Daisy with her right eye, taunting, "Tell you what, if you could out belch me, I'll give you my life savings of smores, deal?"

Daisy grinned, shaking Toadette's hand in agreement. "Deal!"

And thus, two to three minutes passed as the two females looked at each other.

"Well," Toadette asked as she grinned, her arms folded, "I'm waiting."

Daisy felt her stomach gurgling, and she smirked back at Toadette. "All right, mushroom girl, get ready to give me those smores..."

Just as Daisy was about to belch quite possibly her loudest, she accidentally farted loudly instead, of which the fart was so strong it was enough to cause the entire pier and restaurant to collaspe on itself, causing both herself and Toadette to fall into the warm sea water below. Both popped out of the water and glanced at each other, before turning their attention to the broken platform, to see the injured people who fled outside shouting angrily at them. Looking back at each other, Daisy and Toadette shrugged. Before either could comment, Daisy farted again, this time the bubbles coming up very quickly behind her as they popped up for several seconds. Both Daisy and Toadette laughed as they swam back towards shore, the fart bubbles still appearing close behind Daisy. Hilariously enough, Daisy was unaware that her fart tore a spot in her yellow dress, revealing to the Bloopers underwater her orange-and-yellow flower panties, much to their delight (though they were also smart enough to distance themselves from Daisy's butt, less they want to be killed off by her farting).

And of course, Toadette rewarded Daisy with her life time supply of smores. The question is, how did she managed to put up with Daisy's farting, which seemed to be the case of Daisy being unable to control her ridicoulously bad gas as it was still strongly passing out of her sexy butt after the two walked back to Toadette's house?

* * *

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Princess Daisy the Gasshole... yeah. Has a nice ring to it. Huh? Whazzah? The fanfic is already over!? ...Uh, erm, well, so long, folks!


End file.
